True To You in My Fashion
by JadeCrescent Fallen
Summary: Midna may not always show her true feelings, but Link will always be there for her. LinkxMidna, lemon, Twilight Princess


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda.  
**_**Bolded Italicized lines**_**are flashbacks.  
**_Italicized lines _**are thoughts.  
****Don't forget to review when you're finished reading!**

**XXX**

**True To You in My Fashion**

It was morning in great Hyrule. The sun had just risen, and for once the skies weren't pervaded by a strange, warped colour that surrounded the various Provinces. Hawks flew among the kargaroks and guays, searching for a good meal, avoiding the shallow beds of water where bomblings liked to play. Hyrule Castle Town was ever busy in the morning mist. People set out their wares to be sold, barking all along streets. Cats crept from their crate homes and set about catching troublesome mice that chewed into the bags of grain that were to be put out for sale. Bards and gossipers spilled into the center area of Castle Town, to loll around the marble fountain. Nestled in the corner of the central square was a little tea shop, a popular place for scholars and early-birds.

The owner of the tea shop placed a plate of steaming breakfast pastry in front of a green-clad young man sitting next to the strangest-looking creature she had ever seen. Despite the strange company, she smiled. "There you go young man."

"Thank you," he spoke politely, with a gentle voice that was surprising coming from a man who wore heavy weaponry on his back.

She left the table and he picked up a small container of deku syrup, pouring it all over his waffles. The creature wrinkled her nose as a sickly-sweet smell surrounded their table in the outdoor air.

"You're drowning them," she said in a high-pitched, sarcastic-sounding voice.

"I like sweets," he replied.

"So why didn't you ask her to put whipped cream and chocolate chips all over it? Link, you have the weirdest tastes. Blech," the creature exaggerated.

He pushed the plate towards her after taking a few bites. "Would you like a bite? It's delicious."

She stuck out her tongue. "No way. I'd prefer not to get diabetes, thank you."

"Very well then Midna," he sighed, pulling his plate back and resuming his eating. His sharp blue eyes glanced over at the pyramid-shaped barrier surrounding Hyrule Castle. "...We'll have to get in there eventually."

"Not before we find the Mirror of Twilight," Midna chirped. "We can worry about _that,_" she jabbed a tiny finger at the barrier, "later."

"So carefree," Link observed. "Before you were begging me to save Hyrule, now you want me to actually finish my meal first."

"Don't tease me," she harrumphed. "You're the one who wants to gallop around chasing poes."

The blond took another bite of his waffles. "It's the least I can do. Jovani got us into the castle, and you know I can't just leave him as a statue his whole life."

"You're such a bleeding-heart. You know I'd be against this if it was diverting us from the Mirror, but all that travel might help us find it. Telma's gonna be miffed that you haven't replied to her letter, though." Midna's stomach growled and she eyed his waffles with a mixture of hunger and distaste.

Without word, he pushed the plate towards her yet again. She opened her mouth to protest, but decided against it and took fork and knife in hand, cutting a piece for herself. Link smiled when she plopped it in her mouth. "Tasty?"

"...Not as bad as I thought," she spoke clearly despite having her mouth full.

"As for Telma, I'm sure she'll understand. After all, if she wants to refer to me as a hero then she should be aware that I might be out adventuring and am unable to process her request at once." A foreign, sneaky smirk formed from his lips.

Midna stared. "You constantly surprise me. Really."

She went back to eating the waffles. Link watched her, his smirk fading into a dreamy sort of smile. He remembered their first meeting a few months ago, when Link had been unexpectedly pulled into the twilight for the first time and was chained to a dungeon floor, confused, alone, and a wolf.

Her appearance alarmed him at first, partly because she had revealed herself to him quite suddenly in that rotted dungeon and partly due to her strange physical appearance that was unlike any Hyrulian race Link had ever seen.

Midna's skin was a pale sort of grey, and she couldn't have been more then two and a half feet tall, excluding her strange headdress (which, as Link later found out, was a Fused Shadow) that covered one of her large, red eyes. Her ears were long, pointy, and black like the unearthly garment she wore to cover her bosom and more private areas. To puzzle even further, her hair was a brilliant shade of orange that clashed violently with here dark figure.

Once he got over the shock of her, Link found he could appreciate her looks. Her eyes shone ruby red with her cute mouth curled in a mischievous smirk. Her hips were large and well-rounded, with her grey skin soft to the touch. Her black garment also clung to her body very tightly, in a dominant, sexy way.

Was it wrong to think an imp girl attractive? Many would call her a strange kind of cute, but the hero-to-be always thought that if Midna were a human, she'd be quite a beautiful thing indeed. Then again, she was still beautiful. He only worried about the thought of her height, and he wasn't even sure of her age. Were his thoughts perverse?

She was a good friend to him. They began as rough acquaintances, both seeking help from each other. Midna wanted power; Link wanted freedom. Their paths converged, and now he was a hero chosen by the gods, exactly what Midna needed. This wasn't to say that he didn't enjoy the travel she wanted him to do. Back in Ordon he would have never dreamed of traversing Hyrule like he was currently. Even when he was ordered to bring a tribute to the Royal Family, he didn't expect to see too much. Now, he had been to Death Mountain, Lake Hylia, Zora's Domain; all across four Provinces. The travel wasn't for leisure as much as it was for duty, but he still enjoyed the culture and experience he had absorbed throughout their journey.

He wasn't sure when it happened, but at one point their relationship had gone from acquaintance to friend, and from friend to close friends. Link assumed the friendship had truly begun after their romp through the Forest Temple. The next step might have happened in the Lakebed Temple, where Midna showed an emotion to Link that she'd never shown before.

"_**It's so damp in this Temple. If it weren't so deep underground I bet plants would love it here," Midna said.**_

_**Link was sitting on a small platform pretty high up in the chamber. Cogs above rotated slowly, the screech of metal combining with the whines of keese flitting around in the lower portion of the chamber. He checked the dungeon map intently. "I'm assuming we need to use the medallions to get to that door isolated over there..."**_

"_**So, use the Clawshot. That's what the medallions are there for," the imp said with a 'no really' voice.**_

_**It was attached firmly to his hand like a glove. He stood up and aimed carefully, pulling and releasing the trigger with a finger. It didn't reach the rotating medallions on the cog's underside, and the chain safely traveled back to its resting place. "Not high enough," he surmised.**_

_**He aimed at the vines on a platform higher up, pulling the Clawshot trigger. **_

"_**Be careful with your aim, you're not exactly the master of projectile weapons yet," Midna warned.**_

_**He released the trigger and the Clawshot flew stiffly towards the vines, grabbing a cluster clenched in thick, strong claws. The chain drew towards the claw and Link went with it, traveling closer and closer to the vines he caught. **_

_**His hand soon wrapped around the vines and the Clawshot nestled back into the device on his hand. He released the claw from the vines after securing his grip on the plants. Reaching up, he grabbed a new vine to climb up to the platform's top.**_

_**The vine was unexpectedly slippery, and Link's eyes widened when he realized the vine was unusually thin. **_

_**There was a violent snapping sound, and his mind went completely blank as the platform was suddenly far away, and the cogs in the ceiling started to become blurs in the ceiling. He should have activated his Clawshot the second he started falling, but his mind had gone blank, and there was nothing to cling onto now. **_

_**He finally hit the ground, in the deepest, darkest part of the chamber, and his vision was knocked out of him. Everything that was attached to his body burned with pain. He couldn't move, and he didn't want to. He couldn't hear anything. The silence started to drive him mad, and soon the pain faded into numbness. His throat closed on him. **_

_**He didn't know how long he had been lying down there, but for the first time in what felt like eternity, Midna's scream pierced through his ears.**_

"_**LINK! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE! NO, STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE! LIIIIIINK!"**_

_**His eyes suddenly saw again, he saw keese flapping around his body, attempting to take bites out of skin while Midna tried vainly to keep them away, her shadowed arms going straight through the bats. **_

_**The pain returned too, but he didn't care. He somehow sat up and kneeled, drawing his sword and slicing all the keese around him with a few deft swings of his blade. Once they all exploded into nothingness he sunk the sword into the ground, using it as a cane to get up. His leg was throbbing, and his vision went in and out of focus.**_

_**Midna was in front of him, floating. He couldn't see the look on her face, as this was merely a shadow of herself, but he could hear it in her voice. "Link...WHAT did you do that for? I TOLD YOU to be careful with the Clawshot but NOOOO you decided not to listen! Look what you got yourself into!"**_

_**She was yelling at him, yes, but underneath it he could hear relief and worry. He smiled, closing his eyes for a moment to rest them. "I used the Clawshot on vines before. I didn't know those particular ones were rotted."**_

"_**Hmmph. Useless to the end," she complained. There was a moment of silence, and her shield of anger melted away and left her tone of anxiety wide in the open. "Are you okay? You're not too badly hurt, are you?"**_

_**He shook his head. "My leg's killing me and I can't focus properly, but I'll be fine. Maybe I should sit down for a few minutes. We should probably hurry up though, to get that Fused Shadow."**_

_**She opened her mouth, and hesitated. "...No. Let's stay here. Drink some blue potion and just relax, okay?" She erected the mask of impatience again. "But hurry up! And don't fall fifty feet again, okay genius?"**_

"_**I'll try not to."**_

"Would you stop staring?"

Link was jerked out of his memory by Midna's words. Apparently the entire time he had been remembering the incident at the Lakebed Temple, he had fixated his gaze on the imp while she was eating.

"I apologize." He noticed she had cleaned his plate of waffles. With a patient sigh, he stood up. "Shall we go, now that you are properly nourished and I will be fighting poes with a half-empty stomach?"

She blinked in confusion. "Oh!" she started, looking down at the plate. He could have sworn a little blush had crept up her face. "Sorry."

"Not a problem. I'll get something to go. A muffin perhaps."

"Can you eat a muffin while riding Epona?"

"Have faith in me, Midna."

**XxXxXx**

Night was beginning to fall on the traveling boy, so he decided to find someplace to stop at for the night. There were a large number of monsters patrolling the Field and he didn't wish to fight them all. He steered Epona to a close-by inn resting in the southern part of Lanayru Province, where he promptly paid the fare and let Epona wander around by the cool spring the inn rested by.

Walking up the steps to his room, small but warm from the crackling fire that had just recently been erected, he sat down on the bed and yawned. "It's going to be a long night Midna. Let us rest."

She popped out of his shadow and hopped onto the floor. "I'm gonna go wander around. This inn looks boring."

"Don't stay out too late, monsters are everywhere," he warned.

"Thanks, mom," she said sarcastically, opening the door with her hair and leaving the room.

He could barely keep his eyes open as he set down his pouches and weapons. He took off his boots and tunic, neatly folding the green fabric on his bedside table and dropping his boots beside his bed. He discarded his pants and undershirt next, and was left with only his boxer-shorts to wear.

Checking the window peering down into the spring, he saw Midna splashing around with Epona. He smiled and shed his boxers and crawled under his sheets, feeling the crisp, warm blankets shelter his skin and press comfortably against his length. He normally slept in the nude, but with Midna around he found it indecent. However, it wouldn't matter now as long as she didn't crawl into bed next to him for some unknown purpose.

Closing his eyes, he fell asleep quickly. When he came to, it was well into the night and he heard Midna brushing her teeth in the bathroom. He yawned again and tried to settle into a comfortable position. After a few minutes the bathroom door open and shut and he heard Midna's feet pattering on the floor. He squeezed the blankets covering his length a bit tighter, irrationally fearing his blanket would slip off.

She crawled into bed a few moments later. Link wondered how she could sleep wearing a Fused Shadow, but then again she was a strange customer herself.

"Link?"

He decided it was best to let her know he was awake. "...Yes?"

"...Did you...did you mean what you said in Princess Zelda's chamber?" She sounded very shaky.

He didn't understand. "Ah?"

"...'I love you.'"

Link's eyes snapped open. He wasn't facing her, and he was afraid to turn towards her, afraid to see what the expression was on her face. How could he have forgotten? If there was a step that skyrocketed their relationship it was that moment in Princess Zelda's chamber, where an injured Midna and a rain-soaked Link thought they were exchanging their last words.

_**Midna looked so frail on the cold stone ground of Princess Zelda's prison chamber. Her skin was unnaturally pale and she breathed heavily, taking large raspy breaths of air that she expelled weakly. Her eyes were dull and struggling to stay open.**_

_**Wolf Link was shivering, his paws and soppy fur splattered with mud. There was a fire burning in the place in the corner, but his own misery didn't matter to him. He wanted to cry. He knew he couldn't. Right now he wanted to curl up around Midna and attempt to keep her warm and safe.**_

"_**Link..." she spoke quietly. "Y-You...you can g-go to the Faron Woods...w-without me...right?"**_

"_**No!" he barked immediately. To Midna and himself, he was speaking normally but Zelda could only hear the growling and whining of a grey wolf. "I'm not going without you!"**_

"_**Y-You...you're strong enough...to g-go," she rasped.**_

"_**I don't care!" he yelled. "You're not...you aren't going to die. You can't leave me like this."**_

_**She ceased to talk, her eyelids slowly closing. She stopped shaking and lied there, motionless, on the ground. Link's blue gaze burned into her small body, as if he was attempting to spill life back into her. He moved closer to her fragile body and bent his muzzle down towards her, howling gently.**_

"_**Please don't Midna. Don't give up on me. Stay, you can't die. You can't, I love you! Please," he begged, his human self locked deep inside him crying heavily.**_

_**Everything that they had gone through was flashing before his eyes. He remembered meeting her in the dungeons, he remembered begrudgingly following her direction to get out of the sewers, and he remembered her sarcastic, demeaning nature all throughout the first temple. He thought of her accidentally defending his ability when scolded by Mayor Bo at his difficulty with sumo wrestling. He thought of her warning him away from falling rocks on Death Mountain. He remembered her laughing and cheering for him when he reached the top of the Isle of Riches, and then shutting her mouth and fervently denying her happiness at his success. She continued to grow fonder of him, all through Lake Hylia and Zora's Domain, where she started to insult him considerably less. She had nearly cried when he took that fall in the Lakebed Temple. When Zant attacked him, she did not hesitate to go to his side instead of joining Zant in the twilight. This was the result; her life was leaving her.**_

"_**It's my fault," he sobbed, though it only sounded like wolfish whimpering. "Why did I let you take the full hit? Why didn't I jump in front of you? The light wouldn't hurt me, why didn't I do anything? Midna, please..."**_

_**Zelda shook her head, her dark-blonde hair shaking in front of her solemn face. "This I cannot allow. You have sacrificed too great an effort to die." A golden light began to glow in her hands, and the energy began to pour into Midna's small frame.**_

_**Midna's eyes flew open, she gasped for an aching breath before saying "No! Link, stop her! Don't let her do this!"**_

_**Midna had spoken. She wasn't dead. Relief swelled in his heart, before he realized she was talking to him. He quickly turned towards Zelda, but she was already fading like a ghost. Eyes filled with confusion, he stared at her gentle face.**_

"_**You are much stronger than I could ever be, Midna. I have no doubt that you will succeed. All I can give you is my wisdom. Stay well."**_

Link wasn't sure what Zelda had done to give Midna another chance at life, but here she was now, asking him questions about his commitment to what he had said in a desperate moment where he hadn't been sure if he would ever be able to speak to her again.

"Midna..."

"If you didn't, I completely get it," she said, some sort of strange tone in her voice traveling up her throat. She was trying to hold back tears.

He couldn't say anything. Her efforts at trying not to cry were breaking his heart. He never, _ever _wanted to see her sad. He wanted to do whatever he could to make her happy, to keep her content and safe.

The imp was now standing next to his bed, making small sobbing noises that she was unable to quell. Link reached for her. He was completely nude underneath the blankets but he didn't care. All he wanted was to hold Midna, if it would make her feel safe. He shifted off the bed, the sheets going with him, and he wrapped his arms around her, his warm body on top of her.

She gasped at the unexpected gesture. She didn't even bother trying to move out from under him. Instead, she closed her eyes and relaxed underneath him, feeling like she was the safest girl in the world. "Link."

"I _do _love you. I would never say something I didn't mean," he whispered into her ear, his hand moving down her small, warm body, feeling her large hips and her tight ass.

She gasped again and squirmed. "Link," she repeated, opening her eyes. She blushed when she saw that his blanket had fallen down to his pelvis, one of his legs sticking out from under the sheet. He was naked on top of her.

"I love you more than anything in this world," he breathed, placing a hand on one of her breasts. "I've never said it because I thought you were just my friend, my travel companion. You never seemed like the type to fall in love."

"Please stay with me forever," Midna moaned underneath his gentle touch. "I don't want to be alone again."

"I'll never leave your side," he said, biting her ear romantically. She shivered underneath him, and he stopped. "I can't do this. You're...you're too..."

"Small? Fragile?" she asked. "I want you. Don't say no, please. I don't care. It doesn't matter if you're human and I'm not. Just..._take me,_" she begged.

He hesitated for a moment, and then continued, her breasts released and small underneath his hand. He licked her neck and kissed her, their lips pressing tight to each other. His tongue darted from his mouth and parted her lips, where he proceeded to explore her mouth with his tongue. She tried to battle him, but her tongue wasn't even close to matching his. She closed her lips around his tongue and sucked on it as he withdrew, kissing her again.

"I don't know how long I've wanted you," Midna said. "But I'm not regretting anything."

Link smiled. "I hoped you wouldn't." He left a trail of kisses down her neck to her breasts, where he began to flick his tongue on an erect nipple. She gasped and moaned quietly, writhing underneath his much large body as he lapped away at her nipple, using his tongue wolfishly. She could feel his darker self and his gentler self converge as he bit and sucked on her neck roughly and then softly kissed her lips and face.

He lowered his body down to meet with her slit. Carefully exposing it, she whimpered in embarrassment and put her hands over it. He smiled and removed them, looking down at her beautiful, pink slit.

"Don't look," she whined.

"It's wonderful," he said, taking two fingers and spreading her open. Her reddish clit perked a little in the warm air and he lowered his face down and latched his mouth on her opening.

She squealed with surprise, and struggled for a minute. He started to suck on her clit, his saliva wetting her opening. A feeling of complete relaxation fell over her, and she went limp, pleasure crawling up from her pussy up her spine to all over her body. "Oh Link," she moaned. "Yes, don't stop. Oh gods yes, it feels so good, _please _don't stop."

She became a broken record of 'yes' and 'gods' as his tongue danced in her slit, exploring her inner folds, trying to see where he got the most reaction out of her. Her slit tasted fantastic, he loved it as much as she did. Every now and then he would start to suck on her clit again. This seemed to be her favorite part, as once he started that her hands would fly to his head and push him deeper against her and ask for more. His hands were holding onto her hips tightly, and she began to shake with the pleasure that was rippling through her body.

Her slit began to grow wet of its own accord, her juices begging to be released into Link's skillful mouth, but she wasn't quite there yet. He continued sucking and lapping up her pre-cum until the pleasure became overbearing. She began to giggle and laugh, entering a state of constant pleasure that burned in her body even when he wasn't doing anything. Her slit began to throb and she moaned as she felt her juices bubble up over her folds and spill into his mouth.

He started to suck up her juices, coating his lips in a clear liquid. It tasted oddly sweet and a little bitter. He loved it. He ate her out until he was certain he had cleaned up all of her cum, and lifted his head up and licked his lips. She was twitching on the ground, completely unable to say anything. Midna had entered orgasm. Link kissed her and held her tiny, shaking body close to his as his erect length pressed against her wet slit.

"Here it comes," he warned quietly, slowly slipping his cock inside of her.

She whimpered in pain and he moved with snail speed, barely keeping half of his cock inside. He didn't want to hurt her. Her crevasse gripped his member tightly. The feeling was wonderful, but he didn't dare continue until she became used to the large thing inside her. He carefully rocked back and forth just enough to go maybe an inch deeper. She bit her lip and nodded, and he began to move faster, his head leading the way inside her deep folds.

"A-Ahhh," she squirmed underneath him, the bursts of pain melting into pleasure. As her slit grew used to the pumping cock inside of her she began to ask for more, and he obliged, shoving a few more inches in. "O-Ohh! L-Link..." she moaned.

He was holding onto her hips for support. It was a little awkward at first because of her small stature but he had grown used to it a little ways in. "You feel so _good,_" he groaned, his length easily moving in and out of her in a fast-paced motion, her juices allowing him a smooth ride.

The friction of Link's member rubbing back and forth in Midna's folds created a heat that enveloped her body. The feeling was pure ecstasy—she wanted more of it, she didn't want it to stop. Bucking her hips against his cock, she let out loud gasps and moans. "Keep going," she breathed. "Oh gods, please keep going. Harder, faster, Link I want it all!"

He was happy to cater to her moans. He thrust his entire length into her, his pelvis hitting her own. She started to grind her hips against his, her slit suctioned around him. Rapture floated over both of them and they kissed hungrily. He lowered his body against her, her stiff nipples poking against his sweaty chest, his blond hair falling in front of his face as he smiled at her. "I love you," he said without any doubt in his mind.

"I love you too," she admitted amidst their love-making.

He continued ravaging her, slipping into his more bestial manner. He lifted her up into a sort of sitting position and he held her close as his cock pounded against her g-spot. He felt it throb considerably and hot seed poured out of its head, spilling into her. Some of it leaked out, dripping down her thighs, and the mere act made her cum as well, their juices mixing together inside her, on Link's member, and on the floor.

Link continued to thrust for a minute while his member began to lose slack, until it was completely limp. He pulled out of her but remained on top of her, holding her close to his body. Both of them breathed heavily, Midna's orgasm making her twitch and writhe. He smiled and kissed her. "I love you," he repeated.

She couldn't reply in her orgasm. He waited patiently with her, lying on the floor. After she regained her senses, she cuddled up against him. Link picked her up and crawled into her bed, laying her down next to him and pulling the sheets over their naked bodies. She snuggled into his chest and they fell asleep like that. Nothing in the world was more perfect to them.

**XxXxXx**

Ahhh, a nice Link/Midna for everyone. I was struggling with how I would make Midna for the lemon. I was planning on doing wolf Link but I decided it'd be better if her were human. If there's one couple I love, it's this one. Cloud/Aeris, Link/Midna, and Lloyd/Zelos are my top three and I'm proud to say this is my first official lemon! Comments, criticism anyone?

I love Link and Midna's relationship. Link is a really sweet guy, maybe a little too nice, while Midna's a sassy little trickster. Usually it's the guy who's the brash type. Anyway, I really think Link and Midna have a sort of definition with their relationship that the previous Link didn't have with Tatl or Navi. Even though Link doesn't speak in-game, you can still see this friendship between the two of them, and a loyalty that Midna may not acknowledge, but she shows it in desperate times.

Until next fic,

JadeCrescent Fallen


End file.
